Operation Icy Love
by hotchkiss
Summary: A D/G fic. Draco dumped Ginny for unknown reasons, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a plan to find out why. Just read.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's all J.K. Rowling's. And that just sucks.**

**A/N: Hello all. Um…this is only my second fic, so please be nice. It's just a little Draco/Ginny fic I thought of while listening to a certain song that's also included in this first chapter. So read if you like. Enough rambling. Here's the first chapter of 'Operation Icy Love'.**

'Operation Icy Love'

**_Chapter One: How could you, Damned ferret?_**

It had been a month since they had gotten together; a week since he had told her he loved her; a day since he had broken her heart. She was crushed; it was so sudden. Nobody ever saw it coming and especially not her. She loved him, she truly did, and she wasn't about to just let him go. He had no reason to break up with her. So why? She'd find out somehow. She had to. Her mind was racing with questions. She left the portrait hole, looking stunning of course, her mind set on what she was just about to do. And this is where the story begins…

'Operation Icy Love' 

Virginia Weasley, Ginny for short, straightened her robes as she raced out of the portrait hole. Ginny had grown into a beautiful young lady, inside and out. Ginny had dazzling blue eyes and she still had her trademark Weasley red hair that curled at the bottom and framed her face beautifully. Her freckles lightly sprinkled her face, but they were now barely noticeable. Her sweet, innocent, but still amazingly spontaneous personality stole the hearts of many people at Hogwarts, teachers and students alike. She had half of the male population of Hogwarts chasing after her, though she didn't notice it. That is, until the whole school found out that she was dating Draco Malfoy, the bully, badboy, and _assumed_ Death Eater. He threw death glares at any guy that dared to even look at his Ginny that wasn't one of her brothers. 

            Draco Malfoy had been the love of her life for the past month. In the beginning, it was just passing taunts to each other when passing each other by in the hallways, but that eventually led to playful flirting, and finally led to a relationship. At first, her brothers, Harry, and Hermione had all thought the whole idea was despicable, but they eventually saw the way Draco and Ginny's faces lit up whenever they saw each other. Draco's usual smirk was transformed into a genuine smile that he gave to no one else but Ginny and it seemed liked his heart was beating 50 times it's normal rate. Ginny's eyes sparkled whenever she saw him and she always found it hard to stand up straight around him. 

            '_But that's all over now_,' Virginia sighed to herself, making her way into the Great Hall where the rest of the students were gathered for a Halloween Ball. She didn't even know why he broke up with her in the first place, the damned ferret. But she was going to find out, one way or another. Ginny had come to the ball alone, not really wanting to go with anyone, seeing as she just broke up with her boyfriend the day before. She kept walking deeper into the Hall, searching for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She eventually found them at a table, sweating from all the dancing they had been doing. Ginny chatted with the trio for a while until her eyes fell upon a certain blonde haired Slytherin. She watched him intently and she noticed he was looking for someone. Draco suddenly looked in her direction and their eyes locked. It seemed as if his search was over. He made his way to a table right next to hers and she got up and left. He thought she had left because of him, but boy was he wrong. The next thing he knew, she was standing on the stage that was set up for the band that was playing that night. 

            '_Now that I got his attention, I can go through with this_,' Ginny told herself. 

The lead singer of the band that was playing there asked for everyone's attention and when he got it, he began to speak, "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special treat tonight. Miss Virginia Weasley would like to sing a song for you all here tonight. So without further a do, I present to you Ginny Weasley singing 'The One I Gave My Heart to' by the muggle singer Aaliyah."

            Ginny walked up from behind the singer and was greeted by a loud round of applause and cheers. She felt a blush creep onto her face. She searched the crowd and found Draco staring at her with a puzzled expression. Suddenly, all of the lights went out and a spotlight was set straight at Ginny. She started to sing…

_'How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?___

_How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?_

_Wont Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand._

_If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?_

_How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?_

_How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?_

_How Could The One I Was So True Too, Just Tell Me Lies?_

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break This Heart Of Mine?_

_Tell Me.......___

_How Could You Be So Cruel To Me? When I Gave You Everything._

_All My Love, All I Had Inside._

_How Could you Just Walk Out The Door?_

_How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_

_I Thought We Had Forever._

_I Can't Understand._

_How Could The One I Shared My Dreams With, Take My Dreams From me?_

_How Could The Love That Brought Such Pleasure, Bring Such Misery?_

_Won't Somebody Tell Me? Somebody Tell Me Please._

_If You Love Me, How Could You Do That To Me?_

_Tell Me....._

_How Could you just Walk Out The Door?_

_How Could You Not Love Me Anymore?_

_I Thought We Had Forever._

_I Can't Understand._

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To, Break My Heart So Bad?_

_How Could The One Who Made Me Happy, Make Me Feel So Sad?_

_Won't Somebody Tell Me? So I Can Understand._

_If You Love Me, How Could You Hurt Me Like That?_

_How Could The One I Gave My World To, Throw My World Away?_

_How Could The One Who Said I Love You, Say The Things You Say?_

_How Could The One I Was So True Too Just Tell Me Lies?_

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To....._

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To...._

_How Could The One I Gave My Heart To Break This Heart of Mine?_

_Tell Me........'_

She sang her song all the while staring at the blonde Slytherin and he just gawked at her. Ginny said a polite 'thank you' that was followed by another thunderous round of applause and ran out of the hall, tears streaming down her face. Draco pounded his fist on the table, angry with himself. He stormed out of the hall also, but he didn't follow her. He went to the dungeons to sort his thoughts out. Harry and Ron were just about to follow him so they could give him a piece of their mind, but a certain brown haired girl held them back.

"What are you doing, Hermione? Move aside, Draco doesn't deserve to live after what he did to my little sister," Ron said hotly, balling his fists together in pure anger and rage was written all over his face. His face softened though, when he felt Hermione's hand grab his and she began to speak softly.

"You guys, don't be idiots. Can't you see that Draco is hurting too? Didn't you see the way he stormed out of the hall just as Ginny did? And he also didn't have a date to the ball, even though he could get almost any girl in the school he wanted. I truly believe that he cares about your sister, Ron. Heck, I think he loves her, for god's sake!" Hermione said, rather exasperatedly. 

"Ron, I think she has a point. Haven't you seen the way they look at each other? Sickening, I know, but you can see that they truly care about each other," commented Harry.

Ron sighed, "To be honest, I think he still has feelings for her too. But how could he do this to her? Better question, _why_ would he do this to her if he cares about her so much?"

"Maybe someone was threatening Ginny and Draco broke off their relationship to protect her," stated Hermione, her hands still clasped in Ron's. 

"I reckon you're right, Hermione," Ron said.

"Well then, we'll just have to find out," Harry said firmly. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in agreement and they started to devise a plan to get Draco to tell the truth. It was going to be hard, no doubt, but if Draco truly loved Ginny, he'd give in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed to put phase one of 'Operation Icy Love', as they liked to call it, into action the following day. They headed off to their respected dorms and fell asleep; they would need their rest to put up with Draco the following morning.

'Operation Icy Love' 

Ginny just sobbed next to the lake, thinking to herself. _'At least I got all of the questions out of my system'_ she tried to tell herself reassuringly, but to no avail. She suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She pulled her face out of her hands and turned around to see a very familiar, very loving face.

"Fred…" she mumbled and ran into his arms.

"Shhh…it'll be alright, Gin." Fred said, as he held his little sister in his arms tightly. She sniffled and looked up.

"No Fred, it won't. Why'd he do this to me, why? We were so in love," she managed to cry out and began to sob all over again.

"Gin, you're too good for him, but I know you still love him so there's no point in telling you that. I also know that he still has feelings for you. It was practically written across his forehead when he was staring at you on stage tonight. You were great, by the way," Fred said with a grin. She managed a little laugh and stayed in Fred's arms until he finally said, "Come on, Gin. We need to get to bed. You want to look stunning tomorrow so that Draco realizes what a great girl he's just lost." She nodded and he walked her back to the common room.

'Operation Icy Love' 

Meanwhile, Draco was in his room, busy being furious with himself. His thoughts were in a jumble inside his head. _'I'm such a git. How could I cause her so much pain? She deserves way better than me. She hates me. I know she needs to know the truth, but I can't cause her any more pain than I already have.'_ Draco sighed out loud. _'What am I going to do?'_ He continued to practically pull out his hair thinking about Ginny until he finally drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So….uh…what'd you think? I really want to know, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Heck, you can even say it sucks, just give me a reason why. REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2: Damn, that should be illegal!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own ANYTHING. –cries- Oh well, on with the story…

**_Chapter Two: Damn, that should be illegal_**

'_Damn, that should be illegal_,' Draco thought to himself as he watched Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron enter the Great Hall. '_Nobody looks that good in the morning. Hmm…She doesn't look upset at all. Maybe she got over me…_' Draco felt a sudden pain strike his heart. Sure, he wanted Ginny to forget about him, but he never thought that she actually would. And boy did that hurt him.

Ginny flipped her hair and then stole a glance at Draco. He looked down at his breakfast and continued eating. She 'hmmmphed' and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Once she finished her breakfast (in a matter of 5 minutes, a new record everybody!) she quickly left the Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared after her and then smirked as they remembered that phase one of 'Operation Icy Love' was coming into play today. After Draco left the Hall, the three exchanged smiles, dabbed their mouths with their napkins, and followed him. They rounded him up into a corner and began to interrogate him. They made sure they were alone first, because if Ginny found out what they were doing she'd definitely throw a temper tantrum. 

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand and into Hermione's. "Tut tut, Draco. You didn't think we'd actually let you keep this, did you?"

"Shut up, Granger, what do you freaks want?" Draco stopped using the term 'Mudblood' ever since Ginny came into his life. Also, he had made sort of a peace treaty with the Dream Team when he started dating Ginny because she refused to go out with him if he didn't. Just proves that he'd do anything for her. Though he would never admit it to himself, Draco now respected Potter, Granger, and the rest of the Weasleys. He actually LIKED them, but of course, things don't change that quickly. 

"Oh, just to know the truth about some stuff, Malfoy," replied Harry, advancing on him with a smirk. Most of Ginny's friends had started to take a liking to the new Draco, and that included Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They wouldn't have come up with their little plan if they didn't like him. But they did, and here's the rest of the story.

"And how do you think you're going to get the truth out of me?" Draco asked sounding quite confident, but he was actually bloody terrified.

"Psh, that's the easy part!" Ron said with a malicious grin. Then, with know warning whatsoever, he bonked Draco over the head with one of Hermione's huge books, knocking Draco out temporarily. "Geez, Hermione. Now I know why you carry those books around. Useful little weapons, aren't they?" They all giggled and went on with their plan.

"Ok, Herms. Do you have that muggle thingy you told us about yesterday?" Ron asked.

"It's a recorder, Ron. Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies. But yeah, I have it," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Ok, Harry. Do you have the Veritaserum?" Ron turned to Harry who was searching his pockets for the little bugger. Finally, he pulled out a tiny bottle and replied, "Truth Serum, Check!"

"Great. Now Hermione, go over there and open his mouth," Ron demanded with a smile.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't one of you guys do it?" she whined.

"Oh alright. Hand me the damned Serum, Harry." Harry handed the tiny bottle to Ron and grinned at him. "The things I do for my little sister and this chum. They ought to thank me someday…" he trailed off and proceeded. He opened Draco's mouth and lifted his chin up so that the fluid could go down his throat better. Once the bottle was empty, Ron got up and turned back to his friends.

"Now then, turn on the whatever you call it, Herms," Ron told Hermione as she rolled her eyes again, muttering 'recorder' under her breath. 

"There, it's on, your majesty," she replied sarcastically. Harry snickered as Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyways," he glared at his two friends, "let's continue with the plan, alright?" They nodded and went on. 

"Now Draco, answer a few questions for us, would ya?" Draco let out a burp. They took that as a 'yes' and proceeded.

"Ok, first question. Do you, Draco Malfoy, like my little sister, Virginia Weasley?" Ron asked the half knocked out boy.

"No, I do not like Virginia Weasley," Draco replied tipsily. The trio exchanged nervous glances with each other. How could he? He was under a truth serum! Maybe he didn't like her after all. Maybe they were wrong about him. "I don't LIKE the little weasel. I love her." Draco hiccupped. The gang sighed in relief. They could have hugged him at that moment, but resisted the temptation.

"Nice answer. Next question. Why did you dump Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked the question that puzzled hers and everyone else's minds. 

"Because she deserves better than me. I'm nothing but evil scum," Draco mumbled.

"Who told you that?" Hermione urged him to answer.

"My father and my mother. And they're right. She's too good for me. Too pretty, too smart, too loving, too caring, too understanding, I could just go on and on. Ginny deserves someone more like Potter, here. See, he's heroic, brave, a Gryffindor. They're perfect for each other," he spat out.

Harry blushed and then ended their little chat with Draco, "Um, okay Draco. That's all we'll need from you tonight. See you in the morning." Hermione muttered 'Obliviate' and the boys dragged him back to his Prefect bedroom unnoticed.

The infamous trio headed back to the common room and sat down in their favorite seats by the fire with a sigh. They were going to have to prove to Draco that Draco was all that Ginny wanted. This task seemed harder than protecting Ginny from Lucius Malfoy or even the frickin' Dark Lord. (A/N: The Dark Lord has already been defeated at this time. I can explain later if you want.) Not to mention, they had to show Ginny that she still loved Draco. By the looks of it, she was getting over him just the slightest bit every day. But deep inside, they knew that she still loved Draco with all her heart. Once Ginny Weasley loves you, she always loves you, no matter what.

~*~*~

The day went by pretty slow. Classes were boring, Snape mean as ever, and McGonagall stricter than anyone else. It was nothing new to them though. Draco wasn't seen in any of his classes and Ginny looked glum throughout hers. Needless to say, the day was pretty dull. That is, until dinner rolled around. 

"Ugh, Hermione, I don't know what to do anymore! He keeps staring at me, but he doesn't say anything whenever I try to talk to him! It's like we can't even be friends anymore, you know?" Ginny whined while Hermione nodded her head.

"Don't worry, Gin. He'll come around. Just wait," Hermione tried to comfort her very glum friend.

"I'm tired of waiting, Hermione. I don't care if he doesn't love me like that anymore, I just want my old friend back!" With that, Ginny got up from the Gryffindor table and marched right up to the blonde Slytherin. This took him by surprise, no doubt. He couldn't run, the whole school was watching now. 

"Ginny, what are-" Draco tried to speak, but he was cut off by Ginny's screeches.

"Draco, why the hell have you been avoiding me?!" She interrupted him and then blushed as she noticed that the whole hall was staring at them. "Come on," she muttered, dragging him out of the hall.

Once they were out of earshot from the rest of the school, Ginny began to talk a little more calmly again.

"Look, Draco. I understand if you don't want to be _'a couple' _anymore, but can't we at least stay friends?" Ginny looked up at his expressionless face. "I really miss hanging out with you. I mean, sure, the kissing was great too, but if you don't want it that way we could just… hang out, you know?"

At this, Draco smiled. The smile that Ginny knew all to well. The one that he gave to her and only her.

"Yeah, okay, Gin. Friends," he held out his hand to shake hers. She took it, but pulled him into a hug instead of shaking it. He went stiff and patted her head.

"Great! Bye Draco!" Ginny ran, leaving a speechless Draco in the hallway.

_'Friends'_, he thought, _'I could live with that. Being Friends isn't bad. I won't be ruining her life. Just friends. Well, okay I could try to live with that.'_

**_A/N: I guess you guys don't like this story, cuz you're not reviewing, damnit! Haha, oh well. Going to continue it anyways because of my stubborn pride. But I'd love some reviews. -pouts- Pretty please, with some sugar on top and a cherry? REVIEW!_**


End file.
